


In Your Atmosphere

by HeroSavesPeople



Category: Elite (TV), Guznadia - Fandom
Genre: Drabble bit, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, a quiet moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroSavesPeople/pseuds/HeroSavesPeople
Summary: A little drabble bit of Guzman and Nadia's first kiss.





	In Your Atmosphere

“Is this ok?” he whispers. He wants to let his eyes flutter shut and bask in her warmth, but he needs to see her, needs to see that she wanted this.

He doesn’t have to wait much longer as she lets out a sharp exhale. "Yes,“ she says, before kissing him at last.

He could have sworn he stopped breathing for a moment, his heart halting in his chest. He’s consumed by the softness of her lips against his, her delicate fingers sliding against his jaws.

He lets out a small grunt against her lips, breathless by her kiss and suddenly Guzman feels like it’s the first time he’s ever been kissed. He supposed in a way, it was because no one — no one — had ever kissed him like this. Or perhaps he had never touched the lips of someone he loved and adored so selflessly and who loved him just as deeply for all his faults.

But he thinks that maybe this was her first kiss. He certainly couldn’t tell by the way she captured his lip between hers, her tongue sliding so delicately against him. But there was something exploratory in her touch, cautious. He wants to make her feel at ease, make it good for her.

He gently wraps a hand around her waist, pulling her flush against him while his other cups the back of her head. The soft fabric of her hijab feels nice against his skin, but his fingers itch to get lost in her thick curls. He wants to slowly pull the fabric apart, but again, he waits for her cue.

Instead, his fingers dig into her dress while he guides her lips harder against his. He’s desperate to taste more of her, to feel her touch and explore the contours of her mouth until it’s as familiar to him as his own.

His skin burns with the heat she brings out in him, but it makes him want to meld even closer to her so he can breathe in her scent that wafts strongly in the air between them. He wants to inhale that essence that was purely Nadia until it’s ingrained into his senses. The time they’ve spent together has made it a familiar scent, but he wants it to be permanently embedded in him.

"Nadia,” he gasps, needing more. He slowly slides his hands down her body in a bold move, tracing the contours of her curves.

She pulls away, his lips chasing her, but she presses her fingers against his lips as her eyes flutter open. He opens his own heavy lids, his breath loud in the quiet of the room, searching her eyes.

Slowly, she lets her fingers glide away from his lips and he watches in memorization as she begins to carefully take her hijab off. Piece by piece, she unravels the intricately folded fabric until loose curls break free.

He’s in awe of her beauty. There would be moments that would catch him off-guard, moments where he would look over to her whether they were at school or walking through her favorite park, or even just studying where he’d be stunned by her beauty all over again.

Her smooth, soft skin, her thick brows that contrasted against her skin but brought out the darkness of her eyes, and those full lips…lips that made him subconsciously lick his own in a vain attempt to feel the sensation of hers. 

Her hijab never veiled her beauty, never felt like a hindrance in seeing her for who she really was. Nadia had always kept her true feelings close to her chest and it was only in rare moments that he could see it all in her face, in these moments that she’d let him see her. It was a treasure that he had to earn with time, but it was worth everything. He could see her love, her warmth, her affection for him that existed even if it was at times coupled with ire.

Then there were moments like these. Moments where she was willing to show him all of her because somehow he had earned that trust in her.

He watches as the hijab sat delicately on her head before a single gentle movement dropped it to the ground. He must have looked at her mildly stunned because she lets out a quiet chuckle.

“What? I was getting hot.”

He beams at her. "Yeah? Me too.“

She leans back into his embrace as his fingers trace her cheek before sliding into her hair.

"That’s fair,” she says before tapping his shirt that was buttoned up. "This can go, but that stays.“ She taps his belt next.

He nods, smiling. "Fair,” he whispers and he kisses her until she’s breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this, would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
